50 Drabbles Fankyle Style
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: 50 drabble iPod/MP3 challenge only this is all Fankyle based. Although some are rather slashy, while others barely mention it.
1. Drabbles 1 through 10

**Here is the start of my 50 drabble iPod/MP3 challenge which most you know the rules of. There will be 5 chapters with 10 drabbles per chapter and I hope to update daily until complete. But for now enjoy the drabbles and if there is one you'd like to maybe see expanded just send me a PM or review and I'll try to give it a shot. On a side note I also have a Tumblr under this pen name where I also take requests ^^**

**Disclaimer is on profile.**

**(Edit 8/11/12) Fixed a simple typo on Drabble #1**

* * *

**1) Change (In the House of Flies) – Deftones **

It was one of those nights in Galaxy Hills, where the heat of the day was determined to stay through the night. Fanboy had grown accustomed to such nights having to live through them every summer of his life in the dying city that he once was so proud of. He was used to the heat, but his longtime partner wasn't, no, Kyle barely tolerated the heat, but then again Kyle hadn't been able to tolerate anything in the last few years.

The wizard growing further and further away, becoming a shadow of who he used to be. Long ago, Kyle would be laughing in his ear over a joke that only a Brit would find funny. Or peppering kisses down his neck and enticing him to bed. But now the redhead was silent, unresponsive, curling into himself to escape whatever dark abyss was trying to pull him in. It was painful for him to watch, even more painful to know that he couldn't do anything, but watch him change.

**2) Passive – A Perfect Circle** _Superhero AU_

"So it's finally come down to this has it Fanboy?" the villain asked him from the shadows that held him entangled and unable to move.

"It seems so Necromancer, how does it feel to know you've won?" Fanboy spat blood glaring in the direction of his once good friend.

"I've hardly won, Fan. You can play all you want, but we're destined to fight for all eternity."

**3) Cold -Static X **_Vampire AU_

"Can I have the honor of making you my immortal companion?" Fanboy hissed against the side of Kyle's neck, his fangs just grazing the skin.

"W-what about Chum Chum?" Kyle shuddered in response, suddenly finding the room far too hot and his body craving something cold.

"He doesn't understand what it takes…" a pause as Fanboy ran his tongue up the redhead's jawline, " to be so cold."

**4) Living Dead Girl – Rob Zombie **_AU_

"I was wondering when you'd be back, Sigmund did quite a bit of damage." Fanboy never blinked at the sight of his naked and bloodied boyfriend laying seductively on their bed.

"He seems to forget that I can't die and that I thrive in sin and death. Especially, sin." Kyle smirked a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth as he pulled his emerald-eyed lover into bed.

**5) The Dope Show – Marilyn Manson **_AU_

"This town is falling apart." Fanboy sighed from the roof of the Fanlair, looking over at his best friend and then his boyfriend.

"Why not, life is falling apart as well." Kyle flicked his cigarette over the edge of the balcony , frowning as Chum Chum light up something quite different from a cigarette. He didn't want to be under the illusion life was beautiful.

**6) Keep Away – Godsmack **necROMANCEr verse

A wave of dizziness washed over Kyle as he stumbled into the bathroom, the blood on his causing them to hands slipping off the smooth porcelain of the sink.

"Kyle! Kyle what's going on?" he winced at the sound of Fanboy's voice, it caused his heart to twist painfully.

"I told you to stay away, Fan. That if you really loved me, you'd let me be!"

"But why? If I love you, which I do, why wouldn't I want to be by your side?"

"So I could live."

**7) Not Falling- Mudvayne **

Ever since he had been forced to move to Galaxy Hills he had felt as if he was falling into a black abyss. Beginning to believe what other children had thought about him, what his rival thought of him. That he was a freak, an outcast, a no one.

However, after he met Fanboy, it had all changed. Those demons no longer had a hold over him and he could stand and walk away from them, from all the torment. Because Fanboy had been falling before he had taken up residence in that little city.

**8) Stupid Girl- Cold**

Fanboy swallowed thickly watching Kyle gather his things out of his locker, the red head had been readmitted to Milkweed Academy and today would be his last day in Galaxy Hills. Just as today would be the day Fanboy's heart would be forever broken beyond repair. If only he had said something to Kyle a year ago when he first arrived, Kyle wouldn't be leaving with a piece of his heart.

**9) Fully Alive- Flyleaf**

If he ever got a hold of Sigmund, he would kill him, simple as that. There wouldn't be an ifs ands or buts. Sigmund would be six feet underground, if he ever managed to lay his hands on him.

But that would have to wait, the broken form curled against his side was more important now. Kyle was more important now, even if tomorrow the redhead would simply put on a fake smile and claim that he was fine.

**10) All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around You) - Bullet for My Valenine**

He hated this city. He hated this school. He hated his classmates. However, really it was that he hated himself. He hated himself for falling in love with that purple and lime green moron. It was his fault after all, for making him feel this way, making him feel all this sickly positive emotions. All of them sugarcoated lies. He was an outcast and would be nothing more, how could he have fallen under the impression that he was anything more?


	2. Drabbles 11 through 20

******I'm really starting to find a lot of AU ideas that would be a amazing story so I might not be retiring from this fandom after I finish tHE ARTist, but at the same time I really need to crack down on Hetalia and start work for Avengers.**

******Anyway here are d****rabbles 11- 20**

* * *

**11) A Beautiful Lie- 30 Seconds to Mars**

"I love you." Fanboy didn't respond to the whisper, not falling into the temptation of feeling those smooth full lips anywhere but the back of his neck. He refused to say it back, because he didn't love Kyle back. He could never love Kyle back. Or maybe that was the lie, maybe he did love Kyle, but what if the words from Kyle's lips were the real lie? It was a beautiful lie they had going, if he couldn't even bring himself to untangle it.

**12) ****Awake- Godsmack **_AU_

"You really want me to suffer don't you?" Kyle calmly stated from across the room, blood and dirt still clinging to his skin and clothes.

"I can't live without you Ky, please you have to understand. I don't know what I'd do without you." Fanboy whispered helplessly from where he crouched over the spell book he had taken from Kyle's apartment.

"But did you ever think of what I wanted? I will remain alive in eternal suffering because of you."

**13) ****The Game- Disturbed **_Superhero AU_

"It looks like you've won this round, Fanboy." The Necromancer spat blood, grinning up at his rival, hand pressed firmly against the gasping wound in his side.

"This game has to end." Fanboy replied throat tight as he continued to look down at the other man's thin form, shadows already starting to surround their master.

"Of course, love, but only once it's your blood spilled on the pavement."

**14) ****Forsaken- David Draiman**_ Vampire AU_

"Come now, did you really think I'd return just for you?" Amber eyes seemed to glow in the dim candlelight of the apartment.

"I'd hope, how many centuries has it been?" Emerald eyes sparked with curiosity taking in the sight of his former lover.

"Far too many, but it's time to walk among humans and reclaim our place as their masters."

**15) ****Fall Into Sleep- Mudvayne **_ Psychic!Fanboy AU_

Fanboy sighed sitting up in bed, growing tired of the constant nightmares that had been plaguing him for months now. Something was coming, a war possibly, but none the less something big that would certainly alter the world as they knew it. He felt thin arms wrap around his shoulders and soft lips against his neck.

"Try to sleep, love, I feel it too."

**16) ****Personal Jesus- Marilyn Manson**

If Kyle had known it would be so easy to influence the small minds of mortals he would have done it years ago. Not even Sigmund was able to deny the power that he now held, keeping the mortals under his control all by giving them what they wanted and all but destroying them if they went against his will.

Although there were, still the stubborn few that doubted him, such as the raven haired male before him clad in neon green and purple. Nevertheless, he could see that the male was becoming undone with each smirk and touch.

"I'll make you a believer."

**17) ****Cold (But I'm Still Here) – Evans Blue **_necROMANCEr verse_

Kyle curled into himself, as he lay on the floor in his room, too tired from blood loss to stand. He was slowly losing against Death, his debt needing to be repaid. It had been three years and still not a word from Fanboy, he was starting to grow cold, but he wasn't about to give in. No, he would still be here waiting, hoping that he would at least cross Fanboy's mind once. Promising that he'd love him until the day that he'd die. Even if that day seemed to be approaching faster than he liked.

**18) ****Beautiful – 10 Years**

Emerald met amber from across the room and Fanboy felt his breath hitch. So beautiful, it was the only way to describe Kyle. With his broad shoulders and narrow waist, with his wide eyes and thick lashes. But it seemed wrong, that someone so beautiful could be so alone, how could someone not see how beautiful Kyle was.

Only now all he could think as he sat alone with a broken heart, was how could he not see what was underneath that beauty.

**19) ****Crawling in the Dark – Hoobastank **_necROMANCEr verse_

"There has to be a way to break that spell, Chum Chum." Fanboy hissed digging through yet another stack of papers. "Kyle had to leave me more than this, he knew that this was going to happen. He had to be prepared.

"What did he say in the letter Fan?"

"That this was the key to break the darkness and find the pieces of a shattered heart." The green-eyed teen responded holding out a very familiar looking choker.

**20) ****Shimmer – Fuel**

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Kyle's voice sounded tight as spoke softly, Fanboy barely heard him over the phone.

"Yeah, it has. Do you think we can try this again?" it might have been rather forward but it might have been one of the last times he ever got to speak to his former friend/lover.

"I don't think so, Fan."


	3. Drabbles 21 through 30

**I will say I'm sorry in advance, not for the long update wait, but for the rather dark drabbles you're about to read.**

******Anyway here are d****rabbles 21- 30**

* * *

**12) ****Never Gonna Stop- Rob Zombie** _Superhero AU_

"Are you quite finished?" Necromancer spoke in a way that had Fanboy hearing the smirk that he knew was on the redhead's face.

"You wish." He spit back, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth, flinching as the villain leaned closer.

"I'm not going to ever stop, at least not until I have it all."

**13) ****Evil Angels- Breaking Benjamin **_Angels/Demons AU_

"You do know why I'm here, right?" Fanboy didn't respond right away, too caught up in how the setting sun make Kyle's while wings look like they were red with fire.

"To say goodbye, you've been planning on leaving me for quite sometime."

"Not all angels are good, many can fall in to temptation."

"What are saying?"

"I', tempted to take you will me."

**14) ****System- Chester Bennington **_Vampire AU_

"I hate you. I hate you for what you did to me. I hate you for the hell you've pushed upon me." Fanboy spat in anger, clawing at his skin his blood boiling in anger, wanting nothing more than to die like he was supposed to.

"I only asked for company, love."

"You left out that would live forever."

"Not forever, only until I die."

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you myself."

"Just try."

**15) ****Do What You Do- Mudvayne**

"Happy with yourself? Now we're the same." The redhead spat in anger, glaring at the raven-haired teen next to him. "It's not enough though, because all you've done is made me alone."

**16) ****If I Was Your Vampire- Marilyn Manson **_Vampire AU_

"So what happened to your immortal companion?" a gentle voice mocked from the shadows startling Fanboy.

"Kyle? I haven't seen you for over a hundred years. How?"

"How am I still alive? Turns out when you're a necromancer and can defy Death, you're considered immortal, just you don't have to go on a special diet." The redhead smirked stepping forward, "You still didn't answer my question though."

"Chum Chum couldn't cope with the idea of being dead. Of simply being nothing more than a shadow watching everyone die around him."

**17) ****Bottom of a Bottle – Smile Empty Soul **_Superhero AU_

_"Fan, I can't watch this anymore. I can't be the boyfriend of a superhero who has more personal issues than Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne combined. I just can't. I love you but I can't watch you self-destruct." _Fanboy shook his head at the memory and focused on the empty bottles surrounding his feet.

**18) ****Echo -Trapt**

It was an odd sensation, being in love, for Kyle. Not really something he had ever experienced before, but Fanboy made him experience a whole new set of emotions. Made him start feeling instead of always thinking, it had been scary at first. His pride not willing to give in at first, but now it was simple as breathing. Which is why when Fanboy had first proposed to him, the answer had been an easy yes.

**19) ****Sorrow- Flyleaf**

The silence was a welcome difference to the usual loud noises that normally filled their or it was now _his_ apartment. Any other day he would have wanted it, fighting of the headache he normally developed when dealing with his over active boyfriend. Only now he should say the over active boyfriend he once dealt with.

**20) ****Body Crumbles- Dry Cell**

Tired so utterly tired, it was a normal feeling for Fanboy, but there were days where it was far from that drowsy give up feeling. No instead, it broke into an earth-shattering flood of lost control, everything would come washing over him.

**21) ****Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin**

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry." Fanboy whispered, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Green eyes full of love, but fading quickly.

"I can't do this Fan, he's so much stronger than me. Look what he did to you." Kyle whispered back, it was too late to try to keep his tears away now.

"I know, I know. But I believe in you, I know you can defeat him. Just when you do, don't look him in the eyes, don't let him know he won."


	4. Drabbles 31 through 40

**31 The Fight Song – Marilyn Manson**

"I love the smell of teenage rebellion in the evening." Fanboy chuckled stepping out on the roof of the Fanlair breathing the thick smoke from the fires across town.

"This goes a little beyond that Fan." Kyle smirked turning to face the masked teen. It had been a quick rebellion one that that no one had saw coming.

"Who knew so many would actually be willing to fight."

**32 The Bird and the Worm – The Used**

Escaping the foster home had been the easiest part for him; it was really the voices that wouldn't shut up that made his journey so terrible. The guilt was causing those voices it had to be. As soon as he accepted that, the voices would stop and he could finally stop worrying about what he was capable of. He could forget about the blood staining his hands.

**33 Say You'll Haunt Me – Stone Sour**

Kyle jerked awake knocking over his inkwell, he was lucky that it wasn't the candle. Although if it had fallen over and he had not woken up and he died in the roaring flames he wouldn't complain. In fact he would have gone just the way Fanboy had, but no Fan had made him promise that he would continue to live his life and not chase after him. And in return, Kyle said that Fan had better haunt him until then, but it seemed that weren't going to be together forever after all.

**34 Stand Up - Trapt**

"Whatever made you think you could treat me like this?" Kyle spat shoving Fanboy away and buttoning his crimson colored shirt. He could feel his skin burn where Fanboy had taken a not so playful bite.

"Come on babe, it's no big deal." The taller teen tried to pull the redhead into his lap only to receive what could only be described as a kiss with a fist.

"I'm not your personal whore."

"Oh, but you're everyone else's?" Blood dribbled down Fanboy's chin as he snapped at the wizard.

"Are you sure you want to go there Fan? Because things will not end that way you think they will."

**35 Wait – Earshot**

He was beginning to fade, his hold slipping, Death stood waiting for him. How long had he been trapped between mortality and the veil? Too long, long enough that even Sigmund had forgotten that he had been the one to trap the redhead there. Something about teaching him that he was alone.

**36 Your Betrayal – Bullet for My Valentine**

"I can't believe this, I trusted you. I trusted you with my life!" Kyle's voice echoed in Fanboy's mind as he sat alone in the other's room, which had been stripped bare for evidence. He could still see the raw hurt in those amber eyes when the guards had come in and said he was under arrest for being a magic user. Kyle hadn't even looked up at him when he came to the dungeon to apologize, simply saying; you have signed my death warrant, may you burn in the ninth level of hell.

37 Rain- Breaking Benjamin

Fanboy traced lazy patterns on his lover's back listening to the soft rain hitting the window. He smiled softly not even minding the slight tickle of Kyle's hair against his neck.

**38 Superman's Dead – Our Lady Peace **

"Finally give up on heroes?" Kyle asked teasingly taking a seat next to the former super fan.

"Yeah, you think that they'd tell you beforehand that superman's dead and has been for a long time." Fan half smirked in return, green eyes shining.

"When you're a child people assume you can't handle the truth."

"No one can handle it as an adult."

**39 Click Click Boom - Saliva  
**"So this is where it all began." Kyle wondered aloud as he looked about Fanboy's old room, running a finger through the dust covering an old stereo.

"Yeah, every weekend I'd lock myself away and crank the stereo." Fanboy laughed before continuing, "It was just me and the click click boom of this old thing." The masked teen made a show of popping open the cassette player and closing it, the plastic making a distinct clicking sound.

**40 Wings of a Butterfly – H.I.M.**

"I don't understand how everyone claims we can be saved." Kyle murmured to Sigmund as they watched Fanboy search the apartment for the redhead.

"They don't realize what it takes to be saved, that you have to destroy something beautiful in order to save something as equally beautiful." The silver-haired teen replied carefully.

"He realizes that. He'll let himself be destroyed if it means I'll be saved."


End file.
